Question: Solve for $q$, $- \dfrac{10}{2q + 8} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2q + 8$ $ -10 = \dfrac{2q + 8}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ -100 = 2q + 8 $ $-100 = 2q + 8$ $-108 = 2q$ $2q = -108$ $q = -\dfrac{108}{2}$ Simplify. $q = -54$